Dragons
by Cryptic Parchment
Summary: SasuSaku with slight Hogwarts setting. -not my best but enjoy, Oh and lots of OOC. Soory  :  Well enjoy


Dragons & Patience

Their meeting relied heavily on coincidence. But it was unique. Italian dragons had the habit of bringing about odd occasions after all-

„_And you're here because? "…silence… „You will need to speak you know. I don't like reading minds, I feel like I'm invading someone else's privacy. At least I wouldn't like it if someone else read my thoughts. " _

_The person being spoken to glanced at the girl. She was rather annoying with all her talking._

„_Hn…what cha…"_

_The girl cocked her head and waited a few seconds, she then responded. „First of all I know that Hn does not exist in any dictionary and I couldn't understand what you said after that. It ended in a rather undecipherable mumble."_

_In response the girl was heavily glared at. „I said what charm were you stupid enough to screw up."_

„_What!"_

„_Your hair… what did you think"_

_Now it was her turn to glare. „None. It's naturally pink. Like cherry blossoms. "_

_He quirked a brow and sighed. „Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. "_

_Her eyes widened and then her lips quirked up by bare millimeters. She was surprised he dropped the subject so quickly. Most didn't-_

„_Sakura, Haruno Sakura. "_

_He smirked, „Like your hair. " _

_She laughed._

_Then there was silence as they looked into each other's eyes._

_Well until a rather irritated Madame Pomfrey came marching in. She stopped, glared and then continued her march towards the teenagers._

„_Sakura! Why hasn't Uchiha-san been seen to! The poor boys blooding all over the floor! You can flail over him another time outside of my hospital with other pointless lovesick girls! "_

_Sakura's eyes turned wide when she remembered his wound and completely disregarded the insult directed at her._

„_I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Uchiha-san. Please, over here. What did you say happened again?" she rushed out as she grabbed a bottle and started cleaning his wound, conviniently missing him wince at the sudden stinging sensation._

„_Hn. I didn't. But I was bit by dragon. "_

_She stopped for a second than full out glared at the handsome boy. „ A dragon! Are you completely out of your mind! "_

It really was rather different. Especially since because of certain incidents dragons were currently banned from being on Hogwarts grounds for a year.

* * *

She smiled fondly at the memory. Sakura had taken a year abroad to broaden her medical expertise in the Hogwarts hospital. But she also found Sasuke.

They had met on only her second day there and somehow he managed to make her feel completely at home. Her best friend Ino always accused her of being too shy, she would always be painfully polite to people she didn't feel comfortable around and people she hadn't met before. She would put on a facade and hide all of her true emotions, yet for some reason none of that happened with him.

Over that year their friendship grew and whenever she wasn't in the hospital or taking special courses with specific teachers, she was with Sasuke. Not that they were always alone.

Sakura quickly came to meet Naruto, Sasuke's best friend as complete opposites they were. She enjoyed the time with them and laughed as Naruto ranted about the dining hall never having ramen, he would cry out dramatically and call it an outrage! Ramen really was his life.

But those weren't the only moments Sakura shared with the two. She watched sometimes as the trained till dawn, perfecting quidditch techniques or when they would sneak into the forbidden forest with her caring lanterns just plain out having fun.

But one of her fondest memories of Hogwarts out of her vault of them was when Sasuke and Naruto told her about one of the age old traditions. All first years approached Hogwarts by small rowing boats of expanse of water in the dark on nightfall with lanterns attached to their boats. They then were taken to the great hall and sorted into their houses.

A few days later Sakura was dragged out of bed by two Gryffindor teens and taken to the water. She then found a boat. They had taken it upon themselves to relive that tradition with her. It had been a cold night and Sasuke had draped her in his cloak as they rowed through the murky water. Naruto had decided it was time to crown Ramen as the rightful king on the world and kept talking about all the achievements his majesty would make. Well while having snot run down his nose and snores breakup his monologue.

With Naruto being asleep, he never witnessed Sakura's and Sasuke's first kiss, which he assumed had taken place when he woke up in the hospital once and saw it. He wouldn't shut up about it for eons and kept saying that he knew they would end up with each other.

* * *

But those days were gone, and now Sakura did not see Sasuke every day and hear Naruto constantly babble about Ramen. She was back in Lyriel's School of Enchantment, far away from Sasuke.

Ino smiled as she looked at her best friend. She really had changed when she came back from Hogwarts, and Ino was happy that Sakura had finally found someone special for herself. She deserved it.

„Ne, Sakura-chan, vacations almost here, any plans yet? " Ino broke the companiable silence between the two with her question and shook her friend out of her reverie.

Sakura smiled and glanced out the window as she continued to mix the potion which the two close friends were assigned to work on. „There's some research that I've been meaning to do which I haven't got to. I think I'll get that done, oh and sleep. You know how busy we've been these days Ino, I really need some sleep. "

Ino frowned. „Research! Seriously Sakura. Sleep I concur with, Kami-sama knows how much I'm gonna be sleeping. But really Sakura, the first think you have to say is research! Get some much needed rest! Oh and maybe find some hot guys that follow us like adorable little puppies! "The last part being said dreamily and cheekily by Ino.

Sakura glared. „You're so shallow Ino-pig. "

But Ino only let it slide. She knew how much Sasuke meant to her, he had after all changer her and helped her gain her confidence. She owed a lot to Sasuke and really she had a guy as good looking. I mean wow did just the pictures that Ino saw of that Uchiha make her swoon!

But Sasuke belonged to Sakura, and that was the way it should be. They were after all waiting for each other till both had completed their OWLS and graduated and Sakura did have something he left her,

…_ring with a simple peridot stone resting on silver and gold band intertwined with dragons carved around it._

_Dragons. Italian Dragons._

Dragons love were known to surpass all boundaries.

Dragons

Their symbol

Their meeting

Their love

She too could be patient like the age old dragons

Sakura would wait & Sasuke would wait

* * *

A/N: wow. Been a while since I just sat down and wrote… I know this one is very good and I much preferred _Contemplation on the Dark of Night_, but I'm out of practice! Gomen! The reason I wrote this though, was that I stumbled upon a review that I received on _Contemplation on the Dark of Night_ and she felt like I had to right something in response. The review was so nice and really made me smile! Thank you ^_^ So this story as bad as it is written for TeddyBearHugs . Though I doubt she'll ever read it ^_^

Well have a merry Christmas everyone! :D Take care :]

OH! And I haven't proof read it :S Sorry! Hope it isn't to bad… but it's 2:30 in the morning here and it's Christmas so I'd be grateful if you cut me some slack! Arrigato!


End file.
